Over a million workers in the U.S. are routinely exposed to vibration from hand-held tools. Prolonged use of these tools causes hand-arm vibration syndrome (HAVS). For a variety of reasons hand-held tools have not gotten the benefit of technological advances. The SBIR Phase I (R43) project conducted much neglected researching hand- held tools and carried it through the design and development of a prototype chipping tool. Analytical work resulted in an innovative oscillator that imparts minimal vibration to the tool body. Design parameters were obtained from the mathematical model and related computation. Research findings were translated into mechanical designs. Feasibility of a low vibration tool was demonstrated by construction of an actual prototype tool. In the proposed Phase II project, the initiated research in the low vibration tool will be concluded with design guides for different sizes and applications. An optimized production prototype will be designed and tested both for vibration as well as performance. Subsequently, the tool will be field tested for endurance by chippers working in the foundries. The broader objective of the project is to have injury free tools in the hands of industrial workers within the first twelve months of the project.